


[Podfic] case #0170712B

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), growlery, watery_weasel



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens/The Magnus Archives [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aziraphale's continual urge to adopt all the local gays, Developing Humanity, Eldritch, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Music, Old Married Couple (C/A), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Relationship (M/J), Soundscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: Statement of the entity known as Aziraphale, regarding what they are. Statement given direct from subject, 12th July 2017.Or: Jon has some questions.





	[Podfic] case #0170712B

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [case #0170712B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014163) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 

> A follow-up from the previous part - case #0170712A - but it's very understandable without so you should feel free to just have at this one if you'd like <3

## MP3 & M4B

  


### Details:

Music: ["Vignette: Corruption" by Disasterpeace. ](https://music.disasterpeace.com/track/vignette-corruption)  


  
Coverart Photo by Larm Rmah on Unsplash

  
  
**To Download:** Right click the link in the table below and choose "save link as."  


### Stream:

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/case0170712b/case%20%230170712B.mp3)  
  
| 31 MB | 0:30:02  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/case0170712b/case%20%230170712B.m4b)  
  
| 45 MB | 0:30:02


End file.
